The objective of the Psychiatry Research Education Program (PREP) is the training of general psychiatry residents in a broad range of clinical and basic science methods relevant to psychiatry. The program fills an important national need by increasing the number of clinical and basic science researchers in the mental health field, in particular, physician scientists in psychiatry. The goal is to produce academic psychiatrists who will pursue careers as clinical and basic researchers in the broad array of mental health areas. The University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center (UTSWMC) Department of Psychiatry Residency Training Program has conducted a research track for over 13 years. It is committed to establishing a continuum of training in psychiatric research, already having in place both outside and departmentally funded programs for pre-medical students, medical students, and post-residency fellows. However, because of funding limitations, the residency research track has been limited to approximately 9 months of research experience per resident. PREP will enable the residency to dramatically broaden its efforts to prepare trainees to develop into strong basic and clinical researchers in psychiatry. In addition, it will enable the resident research track to be broadened to permit the equivalent of 17 months of research training for each trainee. The UTSWMC Department of Psychiatry has long had a richness of resources in clinical mental health research that has attracted residents and medical students to it, and has more recently built an outstanding program in basic neuroscience. This includes strong linkages to other Basic Science Departments at UTSWMC. Together, these features place the UTSWMC Department of Psychiatry in an ideal position to stimulate and train the next generation of basic and clinical psychiatric researchers.